


念念不忘3

by luolikongshibing



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	念念不忘3

念念不忘3  
太容易翻车了吧，  
我只是暗戳戳铺了个火车道而已，  
太麻烦了吧也  
手机党伤不起，  
但有些东西该开还是得开。  
开车的我都会单发lian jie  
不喜欢的不看完整版也可以。  
应该对剧情发展没有什么影响。  
前几章我会乖乖的谈感情。  
后面会有一个转折，然后开火车  
\------------------------------

不得不说杨九郎是个慷慨的“金主”，相处了这么些日子，不但对张云雷十分照顾，而且也不曾真的与他发生什么。  
对于张云雷提出的请求，他也没有拒绝过。

那时候的德云社，很多事都少不了他的帮忙。张云雷刚开始请他帮忙的时候，还很羞涩。随着德云社的逐渐发展，需要他帮忙的地方越来越多，两人相处时间也越来越长，可杨九郎一直没有为难过张云雷，也不曾向他提过什么要求。  
无论张云雷要求什么，他都是回答，“好”。  
时间久了，那个单纯善良的张云雷，难免觉得，他对自己有着几分真心，也就越发的依赖起九郎来。有时也会“翔子”“哥哥”的叫着。

可杨九郎心里的盘算，却不是那般的美好。他是个生意人，他从不做亏本的买卖。

想要玩弄一个人的真心。多少也要点耐心不是。

日子也就这样一天一天平静的过着。

有时两个人一起出去演出，睡在同一张床上。张云雷也睡得很安稳。

直到杨九郎感到时机已经成熟。  
或者说，他觉得自己已经付出了足够的耐心。

那天晚上，他灌了张云雷一些酒，却没有让他真的喝醉。两个人躺在床上，杨九郎满不在意地提起了德云社，提起了张云雷以后的发展。一面说着，一面看向张云雷的眼睛。  
眼中的意思已经明了至极。  
张云雷看着杨九郎，心里嘲笑着自己的天真。  
这天下哪有免费的午餐呢？罢了，罢了，为了师傅，为了德云社那么多张等着吃饭的嘴，也值了。  
张云雷扯着嘴角，冲着他笑着说：“那我先去洗个澡。”  
“好” 又是这样的回复。  
杨九郎知道自己得逞了，美好的东西，拥有了再打碎，别有一番乐趣可张云雷却再也没有了轻松的心情。他想起当时师傅对他说，“杨九郎好像看上了他。他这样的家境，师傅恐怕保护不了你。我知你不会愿意走这样的路，可他这样的人怎么会轻易放过你。与其等到那时与他翻了脸，倒不如顺了他的意思，至少能换自己一个平安，人活着总比死了强。”  
如今张云雷只觉得这几年的信任和依赖，好像是一场梦。

“翔子，一会演出结束，我们一起去吃饭吧。”  
“磊磊，你听话，你少喝点酒。”

“哥哥，我今日非把你灌醉了不可。”  
“哈哈，我已经醉了。听话，别喝了，我送你回去。”

“我这要是到台上忘词了怎么办啊。”  
“没事儿，忘词儿啦，我提醒你。”

“九郎，我唱的好吗？”  
“我的角儿，你唱得真好。”

“杨九郎！我想成为师傅那样的人。”  
“总会有那么一天的。但你也要劳逸结合”

记忆中杨九郎的每一个笑脸，每一次温柔以待，此刻都变成了一个个心魔，围绕在自己的身边，无情的取笑着自己的愚蠢。  
是啊！他那样的人，哪有真感情呢。

 

张云雷已不记得自己是怎么走出浴室的了。


End file.
